


Good Morning to You

by bloomiere



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Glaurung, Family Fluff, Happily Married Dark Lords, M/M, Mel and Mai are Good Dragon Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomiere/pseuds/bloomiere
Summary: A short one-shot of a baby Glaurung giving his parents a wake up call





	Good Morning to You

**Author's Note:**

> Because baby dragons can’t function without their morning cuddles. (I haven’t written fanfic in almost 5 years so please forgive any mistakes <3)

The fortress halls laid surprisingly silent in the morning. None of the usual loud arguements of meetings, or clash of practice weapons, or screams of the tortured, just pure blissful quiet...save for the tap of tiny claws along the floor. Those claws belonging to none other than a baby Glaurung, only about the size of an iguana at this time. He scurried along to the grand chamber at the end of the hall, excited to see Papa and Daddy, otherwise known as Lord Melkor and his beloved Lieutenant Mairon respectively.

Pushing the door open with his head, Glaurung peeked into his parents’ chambers. Though he was much too short to see beyond the bedposts, it was obvious from the roar of Melkor’s snoring and the hum of Mairon’s soft breathing that neither of them had awoken yet. He ran to Mairon’s side of the bed and climbed up the fur-laced covers, leaving little clawmarks in his path. As predicted, both dark lords were fast asleep, wrapped in each others embrace as usual. Glaurung trotted to Mairon’s face. He poked him. No response. He nudged him. Still nothing. He licked his cheek. The maia seemed to stir in his sleep. Glaurung wiggled happily...only watch Mairon bury himself deeper in the covers.

“Melkor, stop.” he giggled, “That tickles.”

Glaurung snorted in frustration. The little dragon’s patience, of which there wasn’t much, had been worn away and it was time to do things the hard way. He jumped onto Melkor’s shoulder, wrapped his claws around his exposed ear, readied his fangs, and then..

_CHOMP_

The vala bolted up, clutching his ear and panting in shock. He patted his body to assure that he was no longer dreaming and sighed with relief. Mairon, still half asleep, did not even open his eyes as he asked,

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Y-yeah.” Melkor replied, “What a strange dream...it felt like something really bit me!”

Seizing the opportunity, Glaurung climbed onto Melkor’s chest and hopped around excitedly. The vala quickly forgot about whatever had awoken him the moment he noticied the adorable little creature before him. He carefully picked Glaurung up and cradled him like the precious baby he was.

“Well, good morning, Glaurung!” he said, “How is my handsome boy today?”

Glaurung replied with joyful growl, licking all over his papa’s face. Melkor laughed and snuggled the little dragon close. He gently shook Mairon’s shoulder.

“Wake up, precious!” he said, placing Glaurung near his husband’s face, “We have a visitor!”

Mairon‘s eyes finally fluttered opened. He yawned then smiled at the sight of Glaurung eagerly waiting for affection by his side.

“Good morning, little sweetling.” he cooed, giving Glaurung’s scaly head a kiss.

Glaurung purred contentedly and buried himself into Mairon’s robes. Tucking the blankets around his dragon’s body, Mairon then reached up to greet his husband as well.

“Good morning, my lov-“

Just inches away from a kiss, the maia pulled back suddenly, much to Melkor’s dismay. Mairon stared at him, his catlike eyes filled with a mix of confusion and concern.

“What‘s wrong, precious?” Melkor asked.

Mairon continued to stare.

“Mel dearest...why is your ear bleeding?”


End file.
